A New Beginning
by I'm-Mysterion
Summary: La vida había sido cruel con ambos: A él le habían quitado la vida como la conocía, él por otro lado nunca conoció otra. Eran demasiado diferentes, ¿pero juntos podrían dar inicio a un nuevo comienzo? Creek y otras parejas. Yaoi/slash
1. Prólogo

Hace tiempo que deje de escribir, así que cualquier comentario o consejo es bienvenido, siempre de manera respetuosa.

El siguiente fanfic esta inspirado en la historia del videojuego: The Last of us.

 **Disclaimer:** South Park, así como los personajes de la misma serie que en este fanfic aparecen, no me pertenece, estos son propiedad de sus creadores Trey Parkey y Matt Stone.

 **Aclaraciones/Advertencias:** La historia puede contener spoilers del videojuego: The last of us.

Yaoi/Slash.

Recomiendo leer este texto con la siguiente melodía: The last os us - Home (Hay una versión extendida en youtube)

Y finalizar escuchando la canción en la que me inspire: Through the valley - Shawn James

* * *

" _ **I walk through the valley of the shadow of death.**_

 _ **I fear no evil because I'm blind to it all.**_

 _ **My mind and my gun they comfort me,**_

 _ **because I know I'll kill my enemies when they come."**_

" _ **Surely goodness and mercy will follow me all the days of my life,**_

 _ **and I will dwell on this earth forevermore.**_

 _ **I walk beside the still waters and they restore my soul…"**_

 _En la vida todos hemos llegado un punto en el que sentimos todo venir en contra nuestra, como una ola, observándola a la lejanía mientras comienza acercarse, veloz, creciendo, y de un momento a otro, impactando._

 _Dime, ¿lo has sentido?_

 _Craig Tucker creyó haberlo hecho a la corta edad de 7 años, cuando recibió la noticia de que su padre había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico._

\- Cariño, mira yo sé que esto no es fácil, pero de verdad necesito que entiendas que tu padre… él… ya no volverá a casa -

\- No, ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡MAMÁ, NO MIENTAS¡

 _Pero, así como impacta una ola, después de ello viene una inusual calma, donde la corriente trae de regreso el agua, así como el dolor._

 _-_ Feliz cumpleaños…

\- E- ¿Es para mí?

\- ¿Para quién más?

\- Gracias…

\- Diario escuchaba que te quejabas de que el aire congelaba tus orejas, además noté lo mucho que observabas ese tonto gorro de Stan, y te atrape probándotelo aquel día que lo dejo olvidado en casa, así que…

\- ¡Te he dicho que no me espíes!

\- Mamá me ayudo, así que espero te guste.

\- ¿Co-como se ve?

\- Hahahaha, creo que te queda un poco grande.

\- ¡Ruby ¡

 _Craig creía haber encontrado esa calma en el amor mutuo que sentía por su madre y su pequeña hermana, ellas arrastraban sus problemas y tristezas lejos de él._

\- Yo… realmente extraño a papá.

\- Yo también cielo, pero sabes, hay algo que él siempre me solía decir el día que perdí a tu abuela: "A lo largo de nuestra vida siempre nos encontraremos con pérdidas, despedidas, finales… es algo totalmente inevitable, pero hay algo que debes tener muy presente, el final de algo siempre significa un **nuevo comienzo,** y de nosotros depende que rumbo tomara ese nuevo capítulo"

 _La vida nunca ha sido perfecta, pero Craig siempre tuvo personas que aún en las adversidades estuvieron siempre a su lado._

\- ¡Hey Craig!

\- ¿Clyde?, ¿Token?, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar en el pateo jugando con todos…

\- Sí, pero… creo que estar aquí también es divertido.

\- ¿Qué tendría de divertido estar en retención?

\- Pues…

\- Lo que quiere decir en realidad Clyde es que, no tenemos problema con tomar nuestro almuerzo aquí contigo en lugar de estar con todos afuera.

\- ¡Exacto! Eso es justo lo que iba a decir…

\- Pero ustedes no hicieron nada malo, no deberían estar aquí como si estuvieran castigados.

\- Pues tú tampoco hiciste nada malo, así que por eso… aquí nos quedaremos.

\- Clyde tiene razón Craig, tú no comenzaste esa pelea, ellos comenzaran a molestarte con lo de tu padre, y tú les diste su merecido.

\- Ojalá que les quede el ojo morado de por vida, pero bueno, como sea... Mamá me hizo un par de bocadillos para los tres, ¿quieren un poco?

\- … Gracias chicos.

 _Había encontrado por fin tranquilidad._

 _Y de pronto en su corazón brotó una pequeña chispa de esperanza, esperanza de dejar todos aquellos problemas y tristezas atrás, de ser feliz aun cuando extrañaba la presencia de su padre en casa, y de tener por fin, un nuevo comienzo._

 _Pero como había dicho antes, la vida nunca ha sido fácil, y aquella ola en la que el pequeño Craig siento ahogarse, fue apenas el primer contacto de alguien que entra al mar por primera vez, el primer contacto de Craig con la dura vida._

 _Por qué después de eso… vino el maremoto._

" _ **But I can't walk on the path of the right because I'm wrong."**_

 _Primero, llego la llamada._

\- ¿Qué quieres Stan?, ¿Sabes qué hora es?

Pequeño, escucha, necesito que le des el teléfono a tu mamá

\- ¿Señor Marsh?

Necesito hablar con tu mamá ahora, es urgente. Hay algo que…

\- ¿Señor Marsh? ¿hola?

 _Luego la explosión._

\- ¿Qu-qué fue eso?... ¡¿Mamá?!

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Ruby, tranquila, ven… vamos a buscarla.

 _Confusión._

\- ¡Niños aléjense de las puertas!

\- ¿Ma-Mamá?

\- ¡AAAAAH!

 _Vidrios rompiéndose, un disparo y en un parpadeo el lugar lleno de sangre._

\- Le dispa-raste

\- Cariño, ¡Hey, cariño!, escúchame, algo muy malo está sucediendo y debemos salir de aquí, ¿entiendes? Necesito que seas fuerte por Ruby, ¿de acuerdo?

 _Más confusión, y luego el sonido de un claxon fuera del lugar._

\- Son los Marsh, vamos…

\- Ma-Mamá, Stripes…

\- ¡No hay tiempo, regresaremos por él después!

 _Mentiras._

\- Laura, ¿dónde rayos has estado? ¿tienes idea de lo que está pasando?

\- Lo siento Sharon, y sí, creo que ya tengo una idea…

\- Eso… ¿es sangre?

\- Tranquila, no es mía, vámonos ya.

 _Después de eso recuerdas vagamente haber subido al auto junto con tu familia y la familia Marsh, todo era confusión, hasta que se convirtió en terror._

\- Oh, no. Esto es malo.

\- ¿Acaso todo el mundo tuvo la misma maldita idea?

\- Creo que deberíamos volver atrás y…

\- ¡AAAAH!

 _Un sonido desgarrador llego desde afuera, el hombre de enfrente había salido de su auto y de pronto, sin razón alguna, un hombre enloquecido comenzó a morderlo._

 _Bienvenido al maldito infierno._

 _Mordida tras mordida la carne era desprendida y la sangre salía sin detenerse manchando el lugar._

\- ¡Oh por dios!

\- ¡Aléjate! ¡Da la vuelta, da la vuelta!

\- Randy. ¡Randy!

Dios santo, ya voy, ya voy.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

\- Shelly, cariño, no mires.

\- ¡MAMÁ!

\- Ruby, amor, tranquila… todo estará bien.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?, ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!

\- Randy, tranquilo. Los niños están asustados.

\- Lo sé, pero… DEMONIOS.

\- Gira aquí, gira aquí.

 _De pronto el mundo se detuvo para ti, estabas paralizado y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, jamás en tu vida habías visto algo tan horrible, estabas en shock, había sido demasiado para un niño de 8 años. Tus pequeñas manos comenzaron a temblar._

\- Hey, ¡Hey!

 _El agarre de una mano te trajo de vuelta._

\- To-todo va estar bien… ya verás.

 _Te miraba a los ojos y aunque su mirada también reflejaba temor, esos profundos ojos te hicieron entrar en paz._

\- Gracias Sta-

\- ¡CUIDADO!

 _Y entonces todo se volvió oscuridad…_

 _\- ¡Ruby!_

 _Justo como ahora._

" _ **Well I came upon a man at the top of a hill..."**_

\- ¡RUBY!

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo, los gritos de alguien comenzaron a sacarlo de su profundo sueño, estaba tirado sobre la tierra de un lugar que no conocía, trato de incorporarse, pero el dolor ni si quiera lo dejo sentarse sobre el suelo, así que solo se quedó bocarriba mirando hacia el cielo, era de noche, el cielo estaba adornado de miles de estrellabas sobre él, levemente sonrió. Le fascinaba la vista.

\- Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé… Oh dios.

De nuevo escucho esa voz, podía escucharla cerca, pero a la vez tan distante.

\- Cielo, escúchame, sé que duele cariño, pero estarás bien. Así que quédate conmigo…

\- ¿Mamá?... – pregunto en un apenas audible susurro, intentaba ponerse de pie nuevamente mientras trataba de recordar que estaba ocurriendo, de pronto como una especie de flash, la imagen de un auto impactando uno de los costados de la camioneta en la que viajaban se hizo presente, rápidamente Craig se puso de pie, sin embargo, un dolor punzante apareció aún lado de su pierna, estaba sangrando, el dolor era intenso, pero ese era ahora el menor de sus problemas, debía encontrar a los demás. Movió su cabeza en todas direcciones intentando buscar el transporte donde viajaba, pero no encontró nada, ni la camioneta, ni el auto que los impacto, ni si quiera el pavimento por donde transitaban, ni las casas y locales que había a lo largo de las calles del pequeño pueblo de South park, en lugar de ello solo logró distinguir una extensa área de bosque, un pequeño sendero y una autopista a lo lejos.

\- ¿Qu-qué rayos paso? - dijo para sí mismo.

\- Vamos, con cuidado, te levantare. Lo sé cariño, sé que duele – de pronto de nuevo se pudo escuchar la angustiada voz de su madre junto con un par de quejidos. Craig dirigió su vista en esa dirección y a lo lejos, sobre una pequeña colina, pudo divisar a la familia Marsh.

\- Mamá… - El pelinegro rápidamente se apresuró a subir torpemente sobre ella, cuando por fin lo hizo nada pudo haberlo preparado para lo que vio - ¿Ru…by?

" _ **Call himself the savior of the human race."**_

En el suelo del lugar se encontraba su madre llorando de manera desconsolada mientras sostenía a una pequeña pelirroja en sus brazos, la pequeña solo lanzaba gemidos de dolor, tenía su abdomen lleno de sangre. Cerca de ambas se encuentra un cuerpo ya inerte sobre el suelo, un escalofrio recorrió su espalda, pero pronto notó que no se trataba de ninguno de sus acompañantes. La otra familia se encontraba alrededor de lugar, también parecían negarse a creer lo que sus ojos les mostraba, todos lloraban, sabían bien que ya no podían hacer nada.

\- ¿Craig? – llamó el niño a lado suyo al notar su presencia.

El nombrado hizo caso omiso, se encontraba en shock ante tal escena. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué fue lo que había pasado?

De pronto los sonidos de dolor desaparecieron, y el pequeño cuerpo agonizando por fin dejo de moverse.

\- ¿Ruby?... -llamó su madre con temor, al no escuchar nada en respuesta, comenzó a moverla ligeramente -No me hagas esto pequeña… - silencio- por favor no me hagas esto – de pronto los movimientos se hicieron más bruscos - Amor, vamos… Por favor, cielo, no lo hagas, por favor, por favor…

\- Laura… - Pronto una mujer de cabello castaño corrió hacia la otra, se hinco a su altura y comenzó a abrazarla.

\- ¡NO! ¡MI NIÑA NO! – Laura tomó fuertemente a su hija y la abrazo como si con ello impidiera la partida de la pequeña.

\- No… - de pronto una pequeña voz nasal se hizo presente junto con un par de sollozos.

\- ¿Craig? – pregunto preocupado su amigo.

\- No, no, no…

\- Craig… hijo, escucha- Un hombre de cabello negro intento acercarse cuidadosamente al nombrado, se trataba del padre de Stan, cuando llego a su lado intento abrazarlo, pero este rápidamente se alejó, y salió corriendo hacia los arboles del lugar. No podía con lo que acababa de pasar, quería irse lejos, quería huir de ese terrible dolor…

De pronto el agarre de unas pequeñas manos alrededor de su cuerpo lo detuvo.

" _ **Said he come to save the world from destruction and pain..."**_

\- Cra-Craig, no, no te vayas, por favor- Era Stan, su voz se escuchaba quebrada, el otro pelinegro se detuvo y no hizo intento alguno para librarse, ambos se quedaron así por un buen rato, el menor de los Marsh comenzaba a inquietarse - ¿Craig?...

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Stan?

\- ¿Qué? – No parecía entender.

\- Estábamos en la camioneta de tu padre, decidieron que lo mejor era salir de South Park, pero la salida parecía un estacionamiento, no lograríamos avanzar, de repente un hombre bajo de su auto para ver qué pasaba y de la nada… u-un hombre se tiro sobre él y comenzó a morderlo, tu padre nos sacó rápidamente de ahí, estaba asustado, trataste de animarme, pero de pronto nos impactaron y …– el chico de gorro no sabía que decir, ¿sería buena idea responder? - ¿Stan?...

Suspiro, tenía que hacerlo.

\- Salimos del auto… tuvimos que correr porque había otras personas enloquecidas como el hombre que atacó al señor en la autopista, papá cargaba a Shelly porque se lastimo la pierna en el choque y tu madre cargaba a… -trago saliva- cargaba a Ruby, nosotros corríamos a su lado mientras mi mamá sostenía un arma para protegernos, todo era un caos, corrimos así por varios metros, pero de pronto tuvimos que escondernos… eran demasiados, entonces mis padres dijeron que ellos se quedarían a ganar tiempo mientras corríamos hacia la autopista, ya estábamos a un par de metros, entonces…

\- ¿Entonces?

Ya no quería seguir.

\- Entonces… tu madre tomó a Shelly y nos pidió entonces cuidar de Ruby, los cinco corrimos por el sendero de la puerta trasera del local, todo parecía está bien, cuando de pronto más locos salieron de la nada y comenzaron a seguirnos, estaban a nada de alcanzarnos, pero de pronto un militar nos encontró, disparo a los que nos seguían, parecía que al fin estábamos seguros, pero… - el nudo que se formó en su garganta no lo dejo continuar, de nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron mojar sus mejillas. El otro chico a su lado al no recibir respuesta, se soltó molesto del agarre.

\- ¡Carajo Stan, no te detengas!

\- Él… - sollozos- él también nos disparó…

\- ¿Qué? – no lo podía creer, debía estar bromeando.

\- ¡Nos disparó Craig! -también él había llegado a su límite, ya no podía más, así que comenzó a gritar entre su llanto- Se suponía que él nos pondría a salvo, pero nos disparó, todos intentamos huir, pero caímos, ese maldito estuvo a punto de dispararle a tu madre, pero mis padres llegaron y lo detuvieron, se supone que él no salvaría de esa gente, pero nos disparó…le disparo… y ahora ella…

No lo digas

\- Por su culpa…

Detente…

\- Ruby está muerta…

" _ **But I said how can you save the world from itself."**_

 _A partir de ese día toda la gente al rededor del mundo comenzó a temerle a lo que se convertiría en la peor epidemia de la historia del mundo y a la horrible creatura en que te convertía al ser contagiado_

 _Pero ahora, tú dime…_

 _¿De verdad crees que los monstruos son los infectados?_


	2. Que cada tiro cuente

_Aquí traigo el primer capítulo, gracias a los chicos que dejaron sus reviews, en brevedad les respondo._

 _Aclaraciones: Fanfic inspirado en The last of us, así que se trata de una historia pos-apocaliptica._

 _El Fanfic es Slash/Yaoi y la pareja principal es Craig x Tweek._

 _Es un AU por lo que la edad de los personajes no sé respeta en algunos casos. Sin más disfruten._

* * *

 _Las pisadas de un par de chicos sonaban ligeramente en el silencioso y abandonado lugar, el más bajo de ellos debes en cuando se detenía a inspeccionar cualquier rincón u inmobiliario sospechoso que pudiera esconder algún objeto que fuera de utilidad. De pronto el chico a su lado inicio la conversación._

 _\- Como detesto este maldito calor, es realmente insoportable – Soltó con fastidio, su voz era ligeramente nasal y ronca, pero varonil._

 _\- Mierda, eres un maldito quejumbroso ¿lo sabias? – Respondió su acompañante sonriendo ligeramente mientras continuaba explorando por el lugar._

 _\- Solo decía… - comento mientras contaba un par de balas que tenía guardas en una de los bolsillos de su pantalón, al notar que estas eran escasas su inexpresivo rostro cambio a uno de preocupación._

 _\- Mira encontré esto, tal vez pueda servirnos o cambiarlo por un par de tarjetas… - Decía su rubio acompañante volviendo hacia él poniendo dichos objetos sobre sus manos, este asintió y se apresuró a guardarlas en la mochila que llevaba con él, intentando ocultar su preocupación, pero su amigo rápidamente lo notó._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto intrigado._

 _\- Creo que… Creo que deberíamos volver._

 _\- ¿Por qué? Apenas llevamos una hora buscando y no nos ha ido tan mal – Defendió el chico._

 _\- No, no es eso, es solo que… nos quedan pocas balas y me preocupa que algo-_

 _\- Oye – interrumpió – Tranquilo, confió en ti así que concentrémonos y simplemente… hagamos que cada tiro cuente – aconsejo el rubio con una cálida sonrisa que lo estremeció._

 _De pronto todo se volvió oscuro._

Y el sonido de unos constantes golpes lo lanzaron de vuelta a la realidad.

 _ **Verano: 15 años después.**_

\- ¡Espera! – Se levantó repentinamente agitado, la luz le lastimaba, pero pronto sus ojos se fueron acostumbrado a la luz del lugar, la cual no era demasiada, así como su respiración. Más tranquilo cayo en cuenta que ese sonido estridente en su sueño se trataba de su propia puerta sonando insistentemente.

Desganadamente salió del sillón en el que se encontraba durmiendo para alcanzar la puerta de entrada, la cual, para su suerte, no estaba demasiado lejos ya que el lugar en el que se encontraba no era muy grande siendo sinceros. La puerta continuaba sonando.

\- Un momento… - Respondió ya frente a la puerta con fastidio, la verdad es que no tenía idea de quién podría tratarse, pero aun así no pregunto y abrió.

\- ¡Hey, Craig! – Saludo la chica frente a él, para luego pasar de largo y entrar al pequeño apartamento. Él solo suspiro al ver de quien se trataba su inesperada visita.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Fue al grano.

\- Bueno… - comenzó la pelirroja mientras buscaba algo de beber en la cocina, cuando por fin encontró algo relativamente decente, continuo- traigo noticias interesantes que…

\- ¿Dónde estabas, Red? – interrumpió irritado.

\- … - Ella solo suspiro mientras daba un trago a su bebida, odiaba cuando se ponía así - En el distrito West End.

\- ¿Y qué hacías ahí?

\- Oh, bueno… - comentaba sarcásticamente, también comenzaba a irritarse con el tonó del pelinegro- Fui y dar un paseo, obviamente. ¡Teníamos que hacer una entrega!

\- Exacto, **nosotros,** teníamos que hacer una entrega…

\- Sí, como sea – respondió de manera irónica, mientras daba otro trago - Quería estar sólo, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿Y quieres explicarme esto? – Pregunto acercándose para tomar de la barbilla a la chica – ¿Se llevaron la mercancía, cierto?

En respuesta Red solo rio de manera burlona mientras soltaba el agarre del chico con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

\- El trato se concretó si problemas, Craig- Reclamó al chico mientras sacaba algo de su pantalón – Suficientes tarjetas de racionamiento para un par de meses.

\- ¿Entonces quien fue el malnacido que te hizo eso?

\- Estaba volviendo hacia aquí cuando un par de imbéciles me interceptaron en el camino, ¿ok? – confesó molesta de no haber podido responder rápidamente al ataque- Me golpearon un par de veces, pero… ¿estoy bien, de acuerdo?

Craig solo suspiro.

\- Ven aquí… - pidió mientras tomaba un pañuelo y alzaba de manera delicada el rostro de la joven.

Y es que, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera abiertamente, ambos se preocupaban demasiado por el bienestar del otro, cualquiera que los escuchara lo dudaría por la rudeza con la que se hablaban, sin embargo, ellos completamente estaban acostumbrados a responderse de esa manera, eran Tuckers después de todo.

Craig tomaba a su prima por la barbilla mientras limpiaba de manera cuidadosa sus heridas, como lo solía hacer ella cuando eran niños.

\- ¿Y estos imbéciles siguen vivos? -pregunto con una ligera sonrisa, y es que, aunque solía preocuparse por ella, con el paso de los años aprendió que sin duda era una chica que podía cuidar muy bien de si misma. Ella como supuso bufo divertida.

\- Qué gracioso.

\- ¿Y sabes quiénes eran?

\- Sí, pero eso no es lo que importa Craig, lo que importa fue quien los envió, y no fue otro que Eric – Relataba con hastío en sus palabras.

\- ¿Eric? ¿Eric Cartman? – Preguntó sorprendido mientras tomaba distancia de su acompañante. La chica asintió.

\- Ese maldito sabe que lo estamos buscando y quiere atraparnos primero…

\- ¡Ese maldito hijo de perra es inteligente! – Decía molestó mientras tiraba con ira el pañuelo en sus manos.

Al parecer el mundo había cambiado, pero las malnacidas escorias como Eric Cartman, no.

\- Tal vez… pero no lo suficiente, se dónde se esconde.

El de ojos azules giro a mirarla interrogante.

\- El viejo deposito del área 5, pero, no sé por cuanto tiempo

Craig lo comprendió y le sonrió de vuelta.

\- ¿Y qué te parece ir a patear su obeso culo ahora?

\- No podría decir que no a eso- Entonces ambos salieron de apartamento en busca de su objetivo.

Bajaron entusiastas las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar al último piso y abrirse paso por las calles de lo que la gente del lugar llamaba: Zona de cuarentena. El nuevo "hogar" para los habitantes de este desolado mundo.

\- El punto de control 5 aún está abierto- comento la pelirroja mientras caminaban por las desoladas calles.

\- Bien, solo quedan un par de horas para el toque de queda, hay que darnos prisa.

Es inusual como al final terminamos acostumbrándonos a todo, la pareja de chicos caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles del lugar, las cuales estaban apenas ocupadas por un par de personas. Algunas conversaban en voz baja, otras más se formaban en la entrada de un edificio esperando aparentemente su turno para llevar consigo algunas raciones de alimento y artículos indispensables, los edificios se encontraban custodiados por soldados desde el techo.

Un par de metros más adelante se llevaba a cabo lo que parecía una inspección, las cuales comenzaban a ser más usuales debido al aumento de infectados dentro de la zona. Era algo cotidiano, aunque no dejaba de ser crudo al ver a las personas asustadas y suplicantes, y más aún cuando sonaba el sonido de un disparo anunciado el descubrimiento de algún infectado. Justo como ahora.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos al escucharlo, intentando con ello pasarlo de largo, tenían malos recuerdos de aquellos operativos militares. Tratando de no darle importancia continuaron su camino hasta llegar a un punto de control militar.

\- ¿Traes tus papeles? – Pregunto la chica al acercarse al lugar, Craig solo asintió – Entonces no deberíamos tener problemas.

Al llegar un militar se encontraba en la entrada.

\- Déjenme ver sus identificaciones – Pidió. Ambos las sacaron y entregaron al hombre frente a ellos - ¿Qué vienen a hacer aquí?

\- Nos tomamos el día y decidimos visitar a unos amigos – respondió el chico con su voz monótona de siempre.

\- Bien, pueden avanzar.

\- Graci-

Pero justo cuando iba a responder un tanque frente a ellos exploto.

\- ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Corran! – Grito el militar de hace unos momentos mientras cerraba la frente a ellos.

\- ¡Es la resistencia! – Se escuchaba gritar a un par de militares dentro que comenzaban un contrataque de disparos.

\- ¡Vamos, Craig! ¡Salgamos de aquí! – Gritaba Red mientras corría de regreso al área habitada de la ciudad.

Su primo le siguió sin chistar hasta un edificio cercano. Pronto las sirenas del lugar comenzaron a sonar y la gente rápidamente corrieron a esconderse.

Atención. El punto de control 5 será cerrado hasta próximo aviso. Todos los civiles deben desalojar los alrededores inmediatamente

Tan pronto llegaron cerraron la puerta tras de ellos.

\- Mierda… supongo que no podrá ser de la manera fácil, seguro cerraran todos los puntos de control. Tendremos que ir por el exterior – Comentó Red aún con voz agitada.

\- Perfecto – respondió sarcástico mientras ambos caminaban dentro de la estructura.

\- Hey, Red – Saludo un chico que también se encontraba dentro del lugar.

\- Hola, Kevin

\- Craig… – Saludo nuevamente al notar a su acompañante.

\- Kevin – Respondió secamente, no le agradaba demasiado. Sabia sus intenciones con Red, pero el chico no le dio importancia y continúo conversando mientras los seguía.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Aún me encuentro de pie, no te preocupes, ¿Cómo está el túnel del este?

\- Despejado, no hay patrullas, pase hace un rato por ahí. ¿Adónde van?

\- Lo de siempre, negocios. Iremos a buscar a Eric.

\- ¿Tú también? – pregunto el chico curioso.

\- ¿Quién más lo busca? – De pronto Craig se unió también a la conversación.

\- Token. Ha estado haciendo preguntas.

El chico de chullo azul paro en seco.

\- ¿Token? – pregunto sin creerlo.

\- ¿Qué querría la resistencia con Cartman? – La pelirroja tampoco parecía convencida. El chico de ojos rasgados soló negó alzando los hombros – Bueno, ¿Y qué le dijiste?

\- Le dije que no tenía ni idea de donde podría ocultarse.

\- Bien hecho- comentó de manera aprobativa- Ahora mantente lejos de los problemas, ¿ok?

Dicho esto, palmeo ligeramente la mejilla del chico de manera sonriente, para luego despedirse. Kevin sonrojado asintió y se despidió alegre para continuar con su camino. Craig soló miraba asqueado, siendo totalmente ignorado por los otros dos.

Caminaron un par de minutos más hasta que por fin entraron a una habitación donde movieron un estante que tapaba la entrada de un túnel, el lugar parecía bastante oscuro, pero al bajar unas luces más adelante les indicaron el rumbo a tomar.

\- ¿Token está buscando a Cartman? ¿Qué piensas de eso? – Cuestiono la chica mientras continuaban su recorrido subterráneo.

\- No me gusta como suena. Será mejor que encontremos a ese bastardo antes que esos dementes de la resistencia.

Pronto, al llegar hasta el origen de las luces, encontraron lo que iban a buscar: un par de mochilas, dentro llevaban un pequeño botiquín de emergencias con lo esencial, así como de una pistola y unas cuantas balas en cada una.

\- No hay mucha munición – comentó el chico de gorro al notar este último detalle.

\- Entonces, hagamos que cada tiro cuente…


	3. La Resistencia

Antes que nada gracias a todas las personas que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia, el siguiente ya aparece Tweek, así que tranquilos.

Y en segunda quería aclarar una cosa antes de pasar a responder a los reviews.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los textos que siempre suelen aparecer al principio son fragmentos del pasado que concuerdan con cosas que suceden en el "presente" pero no llevan una línea.

 **Respuestas:**

 **Fipe2:** Muchas gracias por dejar review, fuiste la primera persona en hacerlo y realmente agradezco la confianza que has puesto en la historia, espero no decepcionarte.

 **Luis Carlos:** Gracias por tu review y con respecto a lo que no has jugado el juego, no te preocupes, estoy cociente de que no todo los lectores lo han hecho así que tratare de explicar de manera detalla y clara la historia a lo largo de los capítulos, pero en caso de que tenga alguna duda puedes escribirme con confianza.

 **TheSupremeBitch:** Gracias por tu review 3 y no te preocupes, he estado actualizando rápido debido a que por el momento me encuentro aún de vacaciones y tengo bastante tiempo libre, por eso aprovecho escribir y subir, cuando entre tal vez tarde más pero no lo voy a dejar morir. (:

Sin más disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 2.- La resistencia.

 _La primera vez que escucho el nombre de "La resistencia" fue el mismo día que se enteró que su viejo amigo de la primaria: Token Black, posiblemente aún estaba vivo y en la misma zona de cuarentena que él._

 _\- Oye, ¿Esos no son los padres de Token? – decía un chico de cabellos castaños mientras detenía sus pasos frente a un par de posters maltratados._

 _\- ¿Qué? – preguntaba el chico a su lado, que también se detuvo ante la observación._

 _Eran un pequeño grupo de chicos de unos escasos 12 años, vestían ropas maltratas y algo sucias, dos de ellos eran de cabello negro y ojos azules, mientras que el tercero era castaño y de ojos avellana, los tres parecían caminar hacia su hogar cuando repentinamente se encontraron con aquella sorpresa._

 _\- Clyde tiene razón, son los padres de Token, ¡Tal vez, él también este aquí! – Gritaba esperanzado uno de ellos._

 _\- Tal vez- comento uno de ellos con su ligera voz nasal de siempre-pero de ser así, parece que estar en problemas -decía a los otros dos mientras señalaba las letras de la foto: SE BUSCA._

 _\- ¿Por qué estarían buscando a los padres de Token?_

 _\- Quiza… no, no lo creo- Trataba de opinar Clyde inseguro._

 _\- ¿Quizá, qué?_

 _\- Quizá sus padres formen parte de la resistencia_

 _\- ¿Resistencia? – preguntaban los otros sin entender._

 _\- Ajá, escuche el otro día a papá hablar sobre ellos, al parecer es un grupo formado por la misma gente de las ciudades que están en contra de toda esta imposición militar de mierda. Escuche que están en todas las zonas de cuarentena librando batallas contra militares, y que su objetivo es ayudar a la gente, ¡Son héroes! - finalizaba entusiasmado._

 _\- Wow… - Stan lucia fascinado ante las palabras del castaño._

 _El otro chico a su lado solo bufo molesto, creyendo que sus amigos actuaban de manera bastante infantil y continuo su camino._

 _\- Como si alguien realmente pudiera salvarnos…_

 _Ese día jamás imagino lo que La resistencia significaría años más tarde en su vida._

\- ¿Estás listo? – preguntaba Red mientras ponía la mochila en su espalda.

\- Listo…

Ambos chicos continuaron por el camino de túneles hasta topar por fin con pared, una vez ahí, Craig ayudo a la chica a elevarse para quitar del techo una gran tabla que escondía la red de túneles por los que solían moverse. Con cuidado, Red aparto la tabla para luego subir y ayudar a su primo a salir.

-Gracias – Comento una vez arriba y nuevamente pusieron la tabla de vuelta. El hueco se encontraba en lo que, al parecer, alguna vez solio ser una pizzería, Craig sonrió con nostalgia, jamás pensó que algún día extrañaría algo tan simple como eso. Suspiro y deicidio salir, una vez por fin afuera, la vista era única.

La ciudad se encontraba desolada y destruida, pero increíblemente la naturaleza aprovechando de la ausencia humana, reclamo como suyo el lugar, llenando de árboles y plantas la olvidada ciudad.

\- Hace tiempo que no venía afuera – comento el pelinegro mientras miraba tranquilo a su alrededor.

-Es como una cita– se burlaba su acompañante que caminaba de manera despreocupada por el lugar.

\- Sí, excepto que, en primera: Somos familia y -

-Y en segunda- interrumpió- prefieres la compañía de los chicos, lo sé Tucker, lo sé…

\- Red… -reclamo levemente sonrojado, le incomodaba bastante cuando su prima se burlaba de eso.

\- Ok, lo siento, lo siento – se disculpaba entre risas- mejor ayúdame a buscar la escalera.

Desde los sucesos acontecidos y la repentina muerte de Ruby ya hace quince años atrás, Craig supo que las cosas iban a cambiar drásticamente, y no solo para él, sino para todo el mundo, no tenía idea de cómo sería ese cambio, pero mentalmente se hizo a la idea que debía adaptarse a lo que se pudiera avecinar.

Él siempre había sido un niño algo reservado y callado, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo y los hechos que se fueron presentando únicamente lo hicieron más duro y frio, excepto con aquellos seres queridos con los que podía sacar sus sentimientos a flote, que por cierto uno de ellos era la temeraria pelirroja que le acompañaba, la cual, aunque no lo decía abiertamente, le recordaba a su difunta hermana.

Ambos se llevaron bastante bien desde el principio y con el paso del tiempo aprendieron a ganarse la vida, tal vez no de la mejor manera, pero vamos, no es que su situación actual les diera demasiadas opciones: Habían formado un grupo de contrabandistas. En un principio eran un grupo de siete, pero la llegada de un trágico accidente donde huían de un ataque militar, redujo al grupo poco a poco hasta quedar únicamente ellos dos. En un principio había sido bastante difícil, pero a sus ahora 23 años ya eran unos de los mejores y más respetados criminales de la zona, por lo cual decidieron continuar con el negocio que les había dado para sobrevivir todos estos años.

\- La encontré – decía el chico de chullo mientras levantaba una larga escalera del suelo y la apoyaba en la pared de uno de los edificios del lugar- bien, vamos… -comento a la chica mientras le permitía el paso para luego seguirle.

Ambos subieron hasta llegar a uno de los pisos accesibles debido a que las paredes de este se encontraban destruidas, una vez ahí continuaron por el camino que ya parecían conocer de memoria.

-¿Aun crees que Cartman tenga las armas? – Preguntaba la chica intentando romper el silencio que se había formado una vez estuvieron dentro.

-Por su bien, mejor que sí– respondía el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo mismo digo, pero bueno, una vez que recuperemos la mercancía será fácil descargarla.

\- Hablando de mercancía, ¿Cuándo está programado nuestro próximo envió?

\- Se supone que debemos ver a Damien el siguiente mes, seguro será lo de siempre, ya sabes: píldoras, municiones…

\- Espera- de repente Red paro en seco y comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó en un susurro.

\- Esporas – Respondió mientras le lanzaba un mascara de gas.

Las esporas eran otra forma de contagio para infectarse, algo que fue descubierto lamentablemente años tarde. Lo que en principio se describió como una epidemia de origen extraño y desconocido, tiempo después se descubrió que era a causa de un extraña y nueva especie de hongo que lograba mutar en huéspedes humanos y podía contagiarse a través de la mordida de alguien infectado o la inhalación de esporas por parte de estos extraños organismos.

Así que ambos rápidamente pusieron sobre sus rostros el par de máscaras que solían llevar para casos como ese, y continuaron su camino dentro del abandonado recinto.

-Me pregunto de donde vienen, si mal no recuerdo el edificio estaba limpio– comentaba el chico de ojos azules.

\- Sí, también lo recuerdo, mejor mantente alerta.

Continuaron sin inconvenientes, pero siempre en silencio y atentos ante cualquier movimiento extraño. Hasta que llegaron a uno de los últimos pisos inferiores, donde la luz era escasa y el aire denso, perfecto para el desarrollo de esas cosas, así que prendieron sus linternas, y en efecto, de pronto fueron sorprendidos por unos raros sonidos al final de uno de los pasillos.

\- Shh. Shh. Shh. – De inmediato Craig se detuvo y puso su mano sobre su hombro para detener a la chica detrás suyo.

\- Corredores… - comento Red en un susurro al prestar más atención a los sonidos.

El pelinegro giro hacia ella y con su ya habitual lenguaje de miradas le confirmo que estaba en lo correcto, luego levanto la mano indicándole que esperara y apagare su linterna. El chico avanzo unos cuantos pasos y lentamente asomo su cabeza a la derecha de una de las paredes que había dentro del lugar. De pronto en medio de la oscuridad pudo divisar a un par de metros un cuerpo tirado sobre el suelo y sobre el parecían verse las siluetas de lo que parecían ser tres corredores devorando su carne.

Los corredores son un tipo de mutación que presentan los individuos que logran ser infectados, es la primera etapa y entre los síntomas se presentan palidez, sangrado en la nariz y ojos, venas marcadas y claro, pérdida total de la cordura.

-Son tres- explico en voz baja una vez de vuelta- lo mejor es que los rodeemos.

Ella asintió.

Lentamente y haciendo el menor ruido posible ambos caminaron lo más lejos posible del grupo de infectados, la oscuridad del lugar al fin parecía servir de algo, pronto pudieron divisar unas escaleras, era su boleto de salida si recordaban bien el camino, tan pronto llegaron el pelinegro dejo pasar a su acompañante y mientras cuidaba con la mirada que los corredores no se percataran de ellos, pero el sonido de vidrios crujiendo los hizo reaccionar.

\- Agh, ¡mierda! – grito la chica en cuanto sintió el material crujiendo debajo de sus botas - ¡CORRE!

Craig hizo caso de inmediato, mientras escuchaba los gritos de los infectados en su dirección.

\- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

\- ¡Corre más rápido Red!

Los dos corrían desesperadamente con la esperanza de lograr perderlos pero los corredores no parecían tener intenciones de detenerse hasta conseguir más alimentos, Craig estaba a punto de sacar su arma, cuando de pronto su la chica alado suyo llamo su atención al tomar su mano y gritar:

\- ¡SALTA!

Apenas pudo reaccionar al notar un enorme hoyo en el piso del lugar, ambos cayeron boca bajo contra el frio del suelo mientras rodaban estrepitosamente hasta una ventana de la cual cayeron, antes de hacerlo Craig pudo notar como los corredores en su desesperación por alcanzarlos caían dentro del enorme agujero, se alegró por el hecho de por fin haberlos perdido, pero esa alegría se borró cuando sintió el peso de su cuerpo arrastrarlo hacia una pequeña bajada que presentaba ña estructura que luego lo haría caer por la ventana rota que se encontraba al final. Un frio recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como caí, quiso cerrar sus ojos esperando lo peor, pero el golpe llego antes de lo esperado.

\- ¡agh! ¡maldita sea! – grito tan pronto sintió el impacto de su espalda contra el suelo, aunque no sabía si era de dolor o del susto que se llevó al pensar que se encontraban pisos más arriba, pero pronto recordó que habían llegado al piso inferior y únicamente habían subido un piso cuando los infectados comenzaron a seguirlos.

\- Ha-Ha-Hahaha…hahahaha

\- ¡Red! -Dijo el chico asustado mientras la buscaba con la mirada-¡¿e-estas bien?!... ¿De qué carajos te ríes?

La chica que se encontraba tirada sobre el suelo con la respiración agitada, sin embargo, no parecía estar demasiado lastimada pues se encontraba riendo escandalosamente.

\- Debiste ver tu cara… casi te cagas encima.

El chico solo suspiro molesto mientras trataba de levantarse, se sentía avergonzado de que la chica se burlara de él, pero es que realmente por un momento creyó que tal vez aún se encontraban por lo menos en un tercer piso.

\- Cállate idiota- Reclamo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Ok, ok… lo siento – respondía aún entre risas, una vez arriba comenzó a estirarse y lanzo un cansado suspiro- Eso dolió, pero al menos bajamos en el lugar correcto… y caímos sobre el pasto, no todo fue tan malo.

Craig admitía que era cierto, pero eso no le quitaba el horrible sentimiento que hace unos momentos había recorrido su cuerpo.

\- Supongo – dijo con desgano- pero es mejor apresurarnos e ir a lo que veníamos.

\- Tienes razón, ya no veo la hora para partirle la cara a ese imbécil.

Una vez de nuevo en las calles la entrada a la zona de cuarentena no quedaba demasiado lejos, caminaron un par de minutos más, cuando por fin divisaron la entrada de un pequeño almacén al cual rápidamente entraron.

\- Bien, llegamos – comentaba Red mientras tocaba la puerta trasera del lugar, la cual daba hacia la zona de cuarentena. Pasaron un par de segundo cuando un niño abrió.

– Hey Firkle – saludo mientras sacaba un par de tarjetas de racionamiento de su mochila y se las entregaba – Necesito que no haya moros en la costa, en especial hombres de Eric, ¿entiendes? -El pequeño asintió sin decir palabra y salió rápidamente a revisar la zona.

El trabajo como contrabandistas desde un principio les había exigido hacer contactos y amistades, tanto con gente dentro de la zona, como de afuera. Lamentablemente eso era algo que a Craig no se le daba demasiado bien, pero nunca tuvo que preocuparse de ello pues los demás miembros de su equipo lo hacían de manera bastante natural, el problema era que ellos ya no estaban, por lo que siempre agradecía que Red aún estará a su lado.

De pronto alguien toco la puerta del otro lado, era la señal.

\- Listo, está despejado – dijo la chica- vamos.

Una vez atravesaron la puerta, una inevitable ola de recuerdos se hizo presente, se encontraban en el barrio bajo, el lugar donde se crio la mayor parte del tiempo junto con sus amigos. Tal vez no era el mejor ambiente para que un niño se criara, pero era lo que le había ayudado a sobrevivir y aprender de la vida.

La gente era bastante hostil, además se podía percibir un olor algo pestilente mientras recorrían las caóticas calles, en ellas la venta y apuestas clandestinas estaban a la orden de día, era tal como recordaba. En el trayecto varios chicos solían acercarse a saludar a Red, diciendo que tenían tiempo sin verla, la chica solo se limitaba a responder que tenía prisa, la pelirroja no era el tipo de chica que buscara un romance en medio de ese jodido mundo en caos, y mucho menos de las que buscara acostarse con cualquiera. Ella siempre solía decir que estaba mejor sin un hombre que estuviera sobre ella como sanguijuela, o al menos eso comenzó a decir después de su trágico romance con Clyde.

Ambos caminaban tranquilos mientras poco a poco comenzaban a dejar a la multitud atrás, pronto llegaron a la entrada del muelle donde se encontraba el viejo deposito donde parecía esconderse la rata de Eric, pero de repente al dar vuelta en una esquina Red se percató de un par de hombres sospechosos a unos metros.

-Espera– dijo en voz baja mientras se detenía -agáchate- ordeno y jalo del brazo a su primo para luego ocultarse detrás de unos botes.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto dudoso el ojiazul, la chica soló le hizo una seña para que se callara y luego movió su mano pidiendo que prestara atención.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que están en camino? – Se escuchaba que preguntaba uno de los hombres.

\- Dos de los nuestros murieron tratando de matar a Red por la mañana. Estoy seguro de que ella y el malnacido de Craig están en camino para capturar a Eric. Hay que estar alerta.

\- Mierda.

\- Tranquilo, solo hay que vigilar y en cuanto notes algo raro, alerta a los demás. Vamos – Entonces ambos se separaron para cuidar alrededor del lugar.

\- Rápido y silencio. Tucker. – ordenaba en un susurro la pelirroja mientras salía sigilosamente de su escondite, Craig de inmediato lo entendió y salió junto a ella.

Entonces, casi en un parpadeo la chica ya estaba detrás de uno de los hombres, este ni si quiera pudo gritar cuando Red ya se encontraba clavando una daga sobre su cuello.

\- Encárgate del otro.

Tan pronto el pelinegro estuvo cerca del otro hombre en un rápido movimiento lo tomo de la cabeza y sin culpa alguna rompió con rapidez su cuello.

\- Idiotas… - dijo mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo al suelo.

\- Bien hecho hombre, ahora vamos por el pez gordo.

No tuvieron que caminar demasiado lejos cuando encontraron una oxidada cortina que llevaba directo al depósito instalado en un viejo puerto de la ciudad, una vez del otro lado se escondieron detrás de una pequeña barda, el lugar se encontraba vigilado, pero como un golpe de suerte, no muy lejos de ahí pudieron ver a Cartman.

\- Allí esta nuestro chico- Decía Red a señalando a su objetivo con una sonrisa.

Se trataba de un chico de cabellos castaños de aspecto bastante desalineado, parecía encontrarse también entre los 23 años y contrario a lo que ambos chicos habían dicho, no se trataba de una persona robusta, más bien solían decirlo más por costumbre que por otra cosa, ya que solían conocerlo desde pequeños. El chico parecía hablar con otro hombre, pero después de unos minutos se despidió y entro a lo que parecía ser una oficina.

\- Ese confiado hijo de perra… -comento Craig irritado al notarlo totalmente despreocupado.

\- Entonces… - lo golpeo levemente para llamar su atención, una vez la obtuvo señalo un camino despejado- acabemos con esto.

El pelinegro asintió y con cuidado bajaron de su escondite para no llamar la atención, el lugar para su suerte les ayudaba bastante a pasar desapercibidos debido a que estaba lleno de contenedores alrededor de la zona, en una ocasión estuvieron a punto de encontrarlos pero Craig logró persuadirlos lanzando una botella para llamar su atención lejos de ellos.

\- Espera- decía un hombre a escasos pasos de su escondite- creo que escuche algo por allá, vamos – y recargando su arma, salió corriendo junto a otro hombre armado.

Una vez solos, Craig y Red salieron de su escondite para ir en dirección a la puerta en la que hace unos momentos entró Cartman.

\- ¿Cómo es que ese culón tiene a tanta gente a su disposición?

\- Bueno, si hay algo en lo que siempre ha sido bueno Cartman es en persuadir a la gente – respondía la pelirroja mientras recargaba su arma- Eso y dar cheques en blanco.

El pelinegro sonrió y una vez frente a la puerta, la abrió con precaución, dentro se encontraba una pequeña estancia con un sillón y a la izquierda otra entrada, debía ser ahí, invito a pasar a la chica cerrando la puerta tras de él, ambos se miraron, era momento. Craig suspiro y abrió la puerta. Un par de disparos lo recibieron.

\- ¡Oh, mierda!- grito el chico con sorpresa mientras se cubría jalando a Red con él.

\- ¡Retrocedan! ¡Retrocedan, maldición! – Gritaba el chico que se encontraba dentro, se escuchaba asustado.

\- Solo queremos hablar, Eric

\- ¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar, perra!

\- ¡Suelta el arma! – pedía la chica impaciente mientras trataba de asomarse, pero se escuchó otra ráfaga de disparos en respuesta, pero de pronto se terminaron escuchándose únicamente el sonido del gatillo siendo presionado. Se habían terminado las balas.

\- ¡Váyanse al diablo Fuckers!- y un momento de pánico aventó el arma pasa salir corriendo.

\- ¡Esta huyendo! - grito Red, para salir tras él.

-¡Cartman!- gritaba furioso el chico de chullo mientras sacaba un arma.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda Craig!- gritaba el castaño corriendo a todo lo que sus pies le permitían.

\- ¡No! -pidió la chica- ¡Primero debemos saber dónde está el cargamento!

\- Hijo de perra…- gruño, Red tenía razón.

Cartman salió deprisa del pequeño inmueble por una oportuna puerta trasera que tenía como vía de escape en caso de necesitarlo, así los tres comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad por un par de pasillos angostos que se encontraban entre una serie de edificios alrededor del muelle, de pronto el castaño se les perdió de vista al entrar en uno de ellos.

\- ¡Casi lo teníamos! - grito la pelirroja furiosa al notar su ausencia.

\- ¡Aún podemos alcanzarlo! Vamos, vamos, vamos… - Envuelto en ira, Craig se adelantó a gran velocidad entrando al inmueble alcanzando a notar las cortinas de una ventana moverse.

\- Te tengo bastardo- susurro con una sonrisa para sí mismo y tomando impulso, salto por la pequeña venta para encontrar a un Cartman acorralado al intentar escapar por un callejón sin salida, Red a los pocos segundos los alcanzo.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Vamos!- gritaba desesperado intentando empujar la reja. Se detuvo tan pronto escucho los pies de los otros atrás de él. Estaba atrapado.

\- Hola, Eric- Saludaba la chica en un tono burlón.

El mencionado, ya resignado, solo suspiro para darles la cara.

\- Red, Craig… -los saludo nervioso- ¿Sin resentimientos? ¿Verdad, chicos?

\- En absoluto- Le respondió la pelirroja con una falsa sonrisa.

\- Bien, me alegra porque…

De pronto el chico intento escabullirse nuevamente, mala idea, los Tuckers ya estaban en su límite, así que Red disparo a una de sus piernas. Los gritos del chico de inmediato se hicieron presentes.

\- ¡AGH! ¡Maldición! – se quejaba el chico entre gritos, mientras caía al suelo.

\- Te extrañamos… - Dijo Red una vez vio al chico en el suelo.

Cartman presionaba con fuerza la herida mientras daba vuelta para encarar nuevamente a los chicos. El dolor era fuerte.

\- Mi-mira… lo-lo que sea que te hayan dicho es mentira… yo-

\- ¡Las armas! - La pelirroja lo interrumpió- ¿Quieres decirme dónde están?

\- S-sí, sí, te lo diré, pero… mira- trago saliva- Es… Es complicado, ¿ok? Necesito que me escuchen y-

La paciencia de Craig también había terminado, y pateo su cara con fuerza.

\- ¡AGH!... ¡Mier-da, Craig!- se quejaba mientras sostenía su cara casi en llanto. La chica suspiro ante eso y llamo a su primo.

\- Hazlo… - ordeno. Entonces Craig se agacho a su altura para tomar uno de sus brazos y poner una rodilla sobre su espalda, Erick en seguida imagino lo que haría.

-N-no,no,no… ¡No, espera! ¡Se los diré! ¡Se los diré! – Ante eso Red con una mano pidió a su primo detenerse y entonces se agacho.

\- Deja de llorar imbécil…-suspiro desesperada- ahora, ¿decías?

El chico suspiro, tenía la cara contra el suelo, y había comenzado a sangrarle por el inesperado golpe por parte del pelinegro, tenía los ojos llorosos y estaba muerto de miedo, sabía la reputación de ese par. No quería morir.

\- Las vendí…- soltó finalmente. Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente.

El dúo solo se miraba intentando no creerlo.

\- ¿Di-Disculpa?-pregunto finalmente la chica.

\- ¡No tuve mucha elección! - grito en su defensa- ¡Estaba en deuda!

\- ¡Nos debías a nosotros! -gritaba Red mientras ponía con ira la pistola en su cabeza.

\- Solo necesito más tiempo- pidió entre sollozos- solo… denme una semana, ¿ok?- La chica se puso de pie a carcajadas.

\- Sabes…- decía mirándolo directo a los ojos- tal vez lo hubiera hecho… ¡Si no hubieras intentado matarme!

\- No, yo no di la orden, yo-

\- ¡¿Quién tiene las armas?!- Gritaba de nuevo irritada mientras le apuntaba.

Cartman se retorció levemente en el suelo, no quería decirlo, tenía miedo de como pudieran reaccionar, pero solo logro impacientar al más frío de los Tucker, quién en un momento de ira jalo su brazo para romperlo.

-¡AAAAAH! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

\- ¡Te hizo una pregunta, culón de mierda!

El dolor era cada vez peor, ya no podía más, tendría que decirlo.

\- L-La resistencia… -dijo a penas con fuerza- Se las vendí a la resistencia.

\- ¿Qué?...

\- Ah, no…no, no, no -decía el pelinegro levantándose del suelo mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos en un intento de calmarse.

\- O-Oigan… están casi por disolverse, ya están todos muertos- intentaba calmarlos- po-podemos ir donde se esconden y quitarles las armas, ¿Qué dicen?

Los Tuckers ya no decían más, estaban más que encabronados. Cartman entró en pánico al notarlo.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Al diablo con la resistencia! ¡Vayamos por- pero un par de disparos directo a su rostro no lo dejaron si quiera terminar, Red ya se había cansado de escuchar tonterías.

\- Esa… es un estúpida idea, idiota.

Craig por su parte solo se encontraba dando vueltas mientras suspiraba exasperado.

\- ¿Ahora qué haremos, Red?

\- Iremos a recuperar las armas- respondía mientras limpiaba la sangre que había salpicado su cara.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- ¡No lo sé! -suspiro- No lo sé, mira, ya veremos que hacer, pero por el momento...

\- ¿Qué?-pregunto sarcástico- ¿Buscamos a la resistencia a la puerta de su cada?

\- Tranquilo, no tendrás que buscar demasiado lejos…

Ambos chicos voltearon alertados al escuchar una voz ajena. Lo que encontraron los sorprendió a ambos, pero en especial sorprendió a Craig.

\- ¿Token?...


	4. Te encontré

Nuevamente gracias a las personas que siguen y leen esta historia, creo que el capitulo anterior fue demasiado largo por lo que tratare de hacerlos más cortos para que sean menos pesados al leer, ¿Qué opinan?

Recuerden que sus comentarios y dudas siempre son bienvenidos para ser respondidos.

* * *

 _Capítulo 3: Te encontré._

 _Era un día soleado, después de todo era verano y un par de niños rubios aprovechaban para acostarse sobre el suelo a mirar las nubes moverse sobre el extenso cielo azul_

 _\- Entonces mi pregunta es: ¿Qué es lo que más hubieras deseado probar de las cosas del pasado? -preguntaba el más alto. Se trataba de un niño de unos 8 años._

 _\- ¡El café! -Respondió el más pequeño sin dudar._

 _\- ¿Café? -preguntó confundió mientras el chico de ojos verdes movía su cabeza en señal de afirmación-pero llegue a escuchar de mamá que es una bebida amarga-comentó mientras sacaba su lengua en desaprobación._

 _\- ¡Pe-pero había muchas presentaciones!_

 _-Pero, aun así… existiendo tantas cosas, ¿por qué quisieras probar el café?_

 _El pequeño rubio se movió incomodo en su lugar, no sabía si realmente era buena idea responder, tenía miedo de quedar en ridículo frente a él._

 _\- ¿Tweek?_

 _Pero finalmente accedió, sabía que de cualquier forma si no lo decía ahora su amigo haría lo imposible por sacarle la verdad._

 _-Por mis padres-dijo tímidamente._

 _\- ¿Tus padres?_

 _-Sí, es que antes de que los señores Black me vinieran a dejar aquí… escuche en una de sus conversaciones que al parecer mis padres antes de todo esto solían ser dueños de un café en el pueblo, me hubiera gustado saber cómo era el sabor para que decidieran dedicarse a eso._

 _El chico a su lado únicamente miraba atento y maravillado ante el relato, para su tranquilidad_

 _-Genial, ahora veo porque siempre te la pasas hablando sobre eso… bueno, te toca._

 _-Mmmm… ¿Cuál ha sido el momento más feliz de tu vida?_

 _-No es que tenga demasiados, ¿sabes? -decía el chico con voz melancólica._

 _Tweek entonces se regañó mentalmente ¿Cómo es que hacia ese tipo de preguntas? Estaba por disculparse cuando el chico continuo._

 _-Pero… está el día que nació Karen, aquella vez que jugamos con las historias de aquél libro que encontramos y decidí ser la más bella princesa del reino, tú eras mi más fiel guerrero, ¿recuerdas? - el rubio asintió entre risas- o aquella vez que encontramos… ¿Cómo se llamaban?_

 _-¿Pistolas de agua?_

 _\- ¡Exacto! Ese día fue muy divertido hasta que nos las confiscaron y nos castigaron._

 _-Lo recuerdo… una semana en-encuartelados-comento el más pequeño con un tic en el ojo, lo que hizo reír a su amigo._

 _-Así que bueno… si me pongo bien a pensar en todo eso, creo que si tengo mi día más feliz._

 _\- ¿Cuál es? -_

 _El chico de cabellos dorados sonrió._

 _-El día que te encontré-confeso._

* * *

El sonido de disparos de pronto se hizo presente en el lugar provocando que el pobre chico corriera alertando a esconderse.

No dejes que nadie te vea, mantén un perfil bajo hasta que regrese, ¿de acuerdo? recordaba aún en su mente las ordenes que le habían dado.

Así que eso haría, pensó sin dudar, pero el sonido sonaba cada vez más cerca acompañado de gritos.

-Quizá debería… -se cuestionó mientras sacaba una daga de entre su ropa, pero de pronto las claras ordenes de su amigo se había hecho de nuevo presentes en su mente, haciéndolo entrar en conflicto- agh… ¡n-no sé qué hacer! -gritaba para sí mismo golpeando la pared tras él.

Continúo tirando un par de golpes más hasta que cayó en cuenta que eso no lo ayudaría absolutamente en nada y suspiro resignado.

-Si estuvieras aquí, estoy seguro de que sabrías que hacer…

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad la tensión comenzaba hacerse presente.

-Craig…Red-respondía el chico frente a ellos, su voz era tranquila y suave, pero sostenía firmemente una pistola en su mano, además parecía tener algo de sangre en su ropa, parecía herido.

-A pasado bastante tiempo…-comentaba el pelinegro volviendo a su monótona voz de siempre.

El chico de piel oscura sonrió de lado ante el comentario.

-Los mismo digo… ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Negocios-respondió de manera tajante la pelirroja-por cierto, no te ves muy bien- lanzó sarcástica mientras señalaba con la mirada la visible herida del otro.

Token no respondió, únicamente bajo su mirada en dirección a la herida que visiblemente empezaba a empeorar, debía hacer algo al respecto, pero primero debía resolver otros asuntos, por lo que fue al grano.

\- ¿Dónde está Cartman?

La chica sonrió divertida ante la pregunta mientras se hacía aún lado para revelar el cuerpo inerte y cubierto de sangre sobre el suelo.

Token rápidamente giro su mirada a otro lado mientras negaba con la cabeza, sabía bien que Cartman no era exactamente una buena persona, pero lo conocía desde su infancia y ahora ver su cuerpo así le causaba escalofríos, además de que aún tenía un par de acuerdos con él.

-Lo necesitaba vivo.

-Lastima-dijo fríamente la chica-pero ahora que estas aquí tal vez quieras saber que las armas que te dio no eran suyas. Las queremos de vuelta.

-Sabes que no funciona así, Red, pagué por esas armas. Si las quieres de vuelta, tendrán que ganárselas.

Ambos Tuckers voltearon a verse molestos, esas armas eran de ellos y aun así parecía que tenían que pagar nuevamente por ellas, a ninguno parecía agradarle demasiado la idea, sin embargo, ¿qué otra opción les quedaba? No podían simplemente matar al líder de la resistencia, solo se meterían en problemas y perderían la oportunidad de conocer el paradero de su mercancía.

Red suspiro resignada.

\- ¿De cuantas tarjetas estamos hablando?

El chico delante de ella río levemente ante la pregunta.

-No me interesan las malditas tarjetas de racionamiento… si quieren las armas de vuelta deberán pasar algo fuera de la ciudad. Si lo hacen, les devolveré lo que quieren y algo más.

Red miro desconfiada al chico para luego girar su mirada en dirección a su primo pidiendo su opinión, este inmediatamente entendió acercándose precavidamente a su ex amigo.

\- ¿Y cómo sabemos que las tienes? Estos últimos días he escuchado que los militares los han estado limpiando-dijo el pelinegro de manera intimidante.

-En eso tienes razón, no voy a mentirte, pero puedo mostrarles las armas.

\- ¡Revisen el área! - de pronto una cuarta voz se hizo presente.

-Son los hombres de Eric-comento Craig cargando su arma.

-Bien, entonces es hora de partir, ¿Qué harán Tuckers?

Los mencionados solo se miraron de manera cómplice y ambos asintieron.

-Queremos ver esas armas-comento finalmente la pelirroja mientras seguía el paso del otro chico.

-Entonces, síganme.

Los 3 chicos recorrieron las calles al paso más rápido que les era posible pues las alertas del toque de queda comenzaron a hacer presencia, aunque de vez en cuando solían parar a consecuencia del dolor punzante que cada vez parecía aumentar en la herida de Token.

\- ¿Estas bien? -pregunto el chico de ojos azules durante el transcurso. Sabía bien que la amistad entre ambos ya era cosa del pasado, pero eso no evitaba que el pelinegro olvidara aquellos buenos años y se preocupara. Él únicamente lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Viviré…

recorriendo el interior de un par de edificios abandonados hasta que por fin llegaron a lo que anteriormente parecía haber sido un restaurante. Los tres entraron por la puerta trasera cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras ellos.

\- ¿Y qué estamos pasando de contrabando? -pregunto Red una vez estuvieron dentro.

-Les mostrare-respondió mientras jalaba la perilla de una puerta frente a ellos tratando de empujarla, sin embargo, ya estaba demasiado débil, así que decidió pedir ayuda-Craig… ayúdame con esto.

El pelinegro sin dudar se puso aún lado del chico ayudándole a empujar, la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando caer al chico de la resistencia.

\- Wow, wow, wow- El chico de chullo reaccionó agachándose en su ayuda- ¿estás bien, hombre?

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Aléjate de él! -de pronto una cuarto voz se hizo presente alertando a los presentes.

Craig rápidamente se giró poniéndose en defensa, ¿era una trampa?, pensó, y casi en un parpadeo un chico de cabello rubio estaba casi sobre él con un cuchillo en mano con intenciones claras de clavarlo en él, afortunadamente Red lo detuvo a tiempo.

Probablemente en una de esas situaciones ya se encontraría arremetiendo a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a irse de aquella manera sobre él, sin embargo, el shock en el que se encontraba ahora mismo, no le dejaba hacer absolutamente nada, Red pareció notarlo.

\- ¿Craig, estas bien? -pregunto la chica preocupada mientras seguía luchando en mantener el agarre contra el menor que tenía en manos.

\- ¡Su-suéltame!

-Suéltalo-pidió Token aún en el piso- y tú-dijo mirando fijamente al rubio-no son peligrosos así que tranquilo.

La pelirroja hizo caso algo inconforme, el chico por su parte solo le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos mientras sobaba su mano, estuvo a punto de reclamarle por la fuerza que había puesto en su agarre, pero la mirada fija de unos ojos azules lo detuvo, estos reflejaban total confusión, quiso darlo por alto, pero después de unos segundos la pesada mirada comenzó a incomodarle, por lo que decidió reprocharle, sin embargo, Craig logró hablar primero.

\- ¿Thomas?...-dijo en un susurro más para sí mismo.

El ojiverde lo miró sin entender.

-No, mi nombre es Tweek


	5. No puede ser peor

Disculpen que haya tardado tanto en actualizar, ya les dejo aquí el capitulo 4, espero les guste y sus sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas.

Respuesta a Reviews:

SegenRott:Que buen que te guste el Twenny, es mi segunda pareja favorita después del Creek, de hecho la historia tendrá un poco pero los protagonistas como vez serán Tweek y Craig, pero si te gustaría que hiciera un fanfic Tweeny, házmelo saber, me gustaría bastante escribir uno aunque no tenga mucho público. Gracias por animarte a comentar y espero que la historia continué siendo de tu agrado.

* * *

 _Capítulo 4: No puede ser peor._

 _La noche por fin había caído, cosa que era sinónimo de toque de queda, razón por la cual las calles se encontraban completamente desoladas con la excepción de algunos militares que cumplían sus horas de guardia, todo era bastante tranquilo como ya era habitual, en especial cerca del muro que indicaba el fin del área de cuarentena, aquel lugar en el que las personas podían decir que se encontraba a "salvo", y el comienzo del exterior, ese lugar abandonado por la humanidad y tomado nuevamente por la naturaleza. Ese lugar era especialmente tranquilo debido al miedo que se había esparcido entre la gente a encontrase con un posible infectado, sin embargo, no muy lejos de ahí, si ponías la suficiente atención se podía escuchar a lo lejos la discusión de un par de niños en una de las azoteas de los edificios que rodeaban el área._

 _\- ¡Oh, Jesús! - Exclamo totalmente paranoico un chico de cabellos rubios que parecía estar al borde de un colapso- ¿Qué rayos estamos haciendo aquí? ¡Si nos descubren nos vamos a meter en serios problemas! ¡Estaremos un año encuartelados! ¡O peor, nos mandaran al exterior! ¡AGH!_

 _\- ¡Hey, hey, hey!... tranquilo hombre, tranquilo- pidió a su compañero mientras lo tomaba por los hombros- estamos bien, nadie nos vio, además ya he venido en varias ocasiones aquí y nunca revisan esta parte, estamos seguros._

 _\- ¡Pero tenemos que regresar de vuelta! ¿Qué tal si se dan cuenta que no estamos en nuestras camas? – El pobre chico lucia bastante asustado._

 _\- Tweek…_

 _\- ¡Además no entiendo que carajos hacemos en la azotea de este edificio!_

 _\- Tweek._

 _\- ¡Pero eso no es lo peor! oh no… ¡lo peor es que estamos a unos metros del muro y-_

 _\- ¡TWEEK! -Grito el chico más alto, desesperado por la actitud de su amigo, el rubio frente a él únicamente pego un pequeño salto en señal de sorpresa._

 _\- ¡AGH!.. ¿por…por qué gritas?..._

 _\- ¿Confías en mí?_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _-Que si confías es mi…-dijo nuevamente mientras apretaba ligeramente el agarre de sus hombros._

 _\- Claro, eres mi mejor amigo…._

 _\- Entonces, mantén la calma, ¿de acuerdo?, si te traje aquí no fue para meterte en problemas, te traje aquí porque quiero mostrarte algo-dicho esto dirigió su mirada al horizonte, el cual poco a poco comenzaba a iluminarse mostrando bellos tonos anaranjado en el cielo._

 _Tweek de inmediato siguió la mirada de su acompañante y al notar los nuevos colores que comenzaban a mostrarse, todos sus miedos y preocupaciones comenzaron a desaparecer._

 _\- Es…_

 _\- ¿Hermoso? - interrumpió con una sonrisa sincera. Tweek únicamente asintió- Lo sé, el exterior me parece maravilloso._

 _\- ¡Y peligroso! - agrego el chico un tanto alarmado al notar el tono melancólico de a su amigo. Él únicamente chasqueo la lengua en señal de desacuerdo._

 _-Eso es lo que nos quieren hacer creer, pero vamos Tweek, tú mismo lo estás viendo, no creo que algo así…_

 _\- ¿Qué algo así qué? -pregunto con temor ante la posible respuesta._

 _-Quiero decir… me es difícil creerlo, no creo que pueda ser peor ahí afuera._

* * *

El silencio se había apoderado del lugar y la tensión comenzaba a ganar presencia de igual manera, ninguno de los presentes encontraba que decir, hasta que la curiosidad de cierto rubio rompió con el ambiente.

\- Soy Tweek Tweak, pero de cualquier forma… ¿Quién es Thomas? - pregunto entre curioso y ofendido.

Craig al escuchar aquella pregunta no supo realmente que decir por lo que únicamente agacho la cabeza.

-Él… él era…no importa, está muerto-respondí en un susurro apenas audible, aunque realmente no le importo ya que esas palabras iban más bien dirigidas a él mismo, tratando así de recordarse a sí mismo que aquel chico ya no estaba más con él.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Ok, basta-interrumpió de manera tajante la pelirroja mientras se acercaba al ojiazul- No te metas donde no te llaman, niño.

Ok, si antes estaba ofendido, ahora estaba más que encabronado. En primera: ¿Cómo que no se meta donde no lo llaman? Cuando claramente él se encontraba dentro del negocio esperando a Token y ellos llegan de manera sorpresiva junto a él, sin mencionar que venía su amigo herido y lo comenzaron a llamar por otro nombre, Y segunda: ¿Niño? ¿NIÑO?... ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a esa chica?

Estaba a punto de iniciar una discusión con ese par, pero un leve quejido por parte de su amigo le hizo recordar de nueva cuenta que este necesitaba atención.

\- ¡Agh! Lo-lo siento Token- se disculpó apenado mientras se acerca junto a él para examinar su herida- ¿Qué sucedió?

-No te preocupes, no es nada- contesto mientras se recargaba cuidadosamente contra uno de los muebles- lo importante es que conseguí ayuda…- dijo señalando al par frente a ellos con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Tweek hizo una mueca ante eso ultimo- pero no podré ir contigo.

-Espera, ¿qué? -

-Lo siento…

-Entonces… me quedare, ya lo podremos hacer después.

-Tweek, no tendremos otra oportunidad con esto, tienes que ir.

-Pero Token- el rubio tenía intenciones de seguir insistiendo, pero una tercera voz los interrumpió.

-Espera… ¿Llevaremos a este niño? -Pregunto Craig volviendo nuevamente a su inexpresivo semblante, contrario al rubio que cada vez estaba más irritado con la presencia del par de desconocidos.

\- Este "niño" tiene nombre, y te aseguro que no es Thomas.

-Tweek -reprendió el chico de tés morena, para luego lanzar un suspiro, creyó que las cosas serían más sencillas, pero al parecer no sería así. Resignado dirigió su atención al contrabandista- Sí, encontraran un grupo de los nuestros en el capitolio.

\- Eso no está muy cerca-agregó Red uniéndose a la conversación.

-Podrán hacerlo… lo entregan, vuelven y las armas serán suyas. El doble de lo que Cartman me vendió.

-Hablando de armas, ¿Dónde están? - pregunto la chica en tonó desconfiado.

-En nuestro campamento…

Red soltó una ligera risa mientras volteaba a ver al ojiazul, ambos se miraron evidentemente inconformes.

-Pues no haremos un carajo hasta no verlas.

Tweek frunció el ceño ante el tonó que comenzaba a tener la pelirroja contra su amigo, no sabía que clase de relación tenían con Token, pero no le agradaba en absoluto el tono que usaban. Token por el contrario se encontraba bastante tranquilo.

-Bien, tú me seguirás-contesto mirando a la chica- así podrás verificar las armas y yo atender mi herida… pero ÉL- continuo en un tonó más elevado mientras miraba al rubio a su lado- él no va a cruzar esa parte de la ciudad… quiero que Craig lo cuide.

De inmediato la protesta por parte de ambos se hizo presente, mostrando un evidente desacuerdo con el plan, pero Black era una persona firme con lo que decía.

\- Oye, no creo que sea la mejor id-

\- ¡Ni hablar no me iré con él!

\- ¡Tweek! - reprendió Token alzando la voz, logrando silenciar a ambos.

El rubio ante ello bajo la mirada, ahora entendía que eso más que ser una petición de amigos era una orden por parte del líder de la resistencia, así que mentalmente se pidió así mismo obedecer, pero no sin antes quitarse cierta duda antes de partir.

\- ¿Cómo los conoces?...

Ante tal interrogatorio los otros dos chicos voltearon a ver al chico algo sorprendidos, para luego dirigir sus miradas el uno al otro, después de un rato Token hablo.

-Éramos amigos en la niñez, ya sabes, antes de todo "esto" …- El rubio lo miro poco convencido, así que continuo- y yo también solía ser amigo de su hermano cuando se unió a la resistencia… me dijo que en caso de problemas podría confiar en él.

-Él no era mi hermano, y lo sabes…-soltó molesto- además, eso que te dijo ¿fue antes o después de dejar tu estúpido grupo de milicianos?

-No olvides que él también te dejo, a ambos nos dejó… pero era un buen hombre.

Craig chasqueo la lengua mientras mostraba su dedo medio bastante irritado, se acomodó la mochila y luego se giró para mirar de frente a Red. La chica de inmediato entendió que su primo le pedía irse de inmediato, pero ella no estaba muy convencida de querer hacerlo, esas armas eran importantes y si realmente Token cumplía con su palabra de pagar el doble, sería una oportunidad única.

-Escucha solo llévalo al túnel norte y espérame ahí, ¿ok?

-Agh… maldita sea, Red.

-Es solo un cargamento Craig, tampoco es que sea la gran cosa…

Tweek por su parte ponía mucha atención a la conversación que estos sostenían, él también estaba bastante inconforme pero ya había aceptado que tendría que hacerlo le gustara o no, por lo que suspiro resignado, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su compañero.

-Estarás bien Tweek, confía en mí- comento mientras sonreía levemente- Ahora ve con él…

El rubio le correspondió de la misma forma, mientras asentía con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, luego se dirigió a un lado del pelinegro algo desganado. Craig al notarlo únicamente hizo una mueca, al parecer tendría que hace el trabajo muy a su pesar.

-No te demores-ordeno a la chica frente a él mientras tomaba sus cosas, para luego abrir la puerta delantera del lugar- Y tú-giro su mirada hacia el chico de ojos verdes- mantente cerca.

Dicho esto, ambos salieron del lugar encontrándose nuevamente en las calles. El pelinegro con intenciones de no perder ni un minuto de tiempo, comenzó a moverse en dirección al túnel donde esperaría a su prima, a la cual internamente detestaba por haber aceptado ese estúpido encargo, el cual estaba seguro les traería problemas. El pobre chico a su cargo a pesar de que no estar conforme con las ordenes de Token, se propuso a si mismo internar llevar las cosas en paz e intentar al menos hacer el camino menos pesado conversando un poco, pero en cuanto salieron el pelinegro tomó camino rápidamente como si fuera sólo, de hecho se encontraba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que de pronto algo bajo sus pies casi lo hace caer, por suerte reacción rápidamente apoyándose de una de las paredes cercanas a él, al parecer no era su día, casi al colapso de un ataque de ira Craig agacho su mirada para ver qué era eso con lo que casi termina en el suelo, y lo que encontró fue un par de cuerpos tirados en el suelo a lo largo de la estrecha calle

-Agh… oí todos los disparos, aunque no creí que…-Tweek se encontraba conmocionado ante la vista, tratando de contarle al chico lo que había alcanzado a escuchar a medio día, sin embargo, este le interrumpio.

-Pues algo similar nos ocurrirá a nosotros si seguimos en las calles- dijo al otro mientras continuaba caminando entre los cuerpos totalmente despreocupado.

Tweek frunció el ceño molesto por la fría actitud del chico, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, tenía razón, eras mejor salir de las calles antes de que llegara el toque de queda, por lo que lo siguió intentando no mirar los cuerpos debajo de él, le resultaba bastante triste y siendo sinceras, algo de miedo, miedo que se hizo evidente cuando un repentino sonido se hizo presente haciendo saltar al pobre chico.

Atención

\- ¡Agh!... e-estúpidos altavoces.

Albergar o ayudar a criminales buscados se castigará con la muerte, no se pongan en riesgo e informen de cualquier actividad sospechosa inmediatamente El toque de queda estar por llegar por lo que le pedimos resguardarse por su seguridad.

Cuando las alarmas de los militares agregaban en sus informes las palabras: "criminales buscados", era bien sabido que no se referían a otros más que a la resistencia, cosa que puso en alerta a Craig debido a la compañía con la que contaba el día de hoy, desconocía por completo si el chico a su cargo se encontraba en aquella lista, cosa que la verdad veía poco probable ya que Token le había mencionado que no era parte de ellos de manera directa y al observar detenidamente al chico pudo notar la ausencia de una placa de identificación sobre su cuello, cosa que siempre estaba presente en los integrantes de aquel grupo, si, ya que lo pensaba mejor no había mucho de qué preocuparse pero era mejor tomar precauciones de cualquier forma.

-Sera mejor movernos dentro de los edificios, se está haciendo tarde y será más seguro… vamos- comento moviéndose rápidamente, Tweek lo siguió de inmediato, después de todo él era el experto, pensó para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad una pareja se movía sigilosa y precavida entre las calles.

-Que seas alguien popular en el distrito no siempre es bueno, ¿o sí? Señor salvador-comento la pelirroja mientras ayuda a Token a ponerse de pie debido a su herida.

-Es parte del trabajo… jamás espere que al unirme a la resistencia las cosas fueran fáciles.

-Y yo jamás creía ver a ese pequeño y perfeccionista Token Black como uno de los líderes de un grupo de renegados, quien lo diría.

-Las cosas cambian Red.

-Definitivamente, quien se iba a esperar que en un par de días el planeta entero se iría al carajo, ¿no?...

-Son cosas que nunca vamos a lograr entender, sin embargo, hay que seguir adelante y luchar.

La pelirroja rio levemente ante el comentario.

-Conmovedor Token, conmovedor, ojalá pudiera creer todas esas cursilerías.

-Sé que tal vez te suenen a tonterías, pero es lo que me ha logrado mantener con vida.

-Pues lo que a Craig y a mí nos ha mantenido con vida es esto- comento mientras sacaba la pistola de su cinturón- pero claro que no espero que lo entiendas cuando tú te la pasas de niñera cuidando niños rubios-dijo de manera sarcástica- por cierto, ¿qué hay con ese chico? ¿Tienes un tipo de fetiche con los niños ahora que las leyes no existen?

-No…-respondió lo más sereno posible- Tweek, es hijo de unos amigos muy cercanos a mis padres, y me siento ahora con la obligación de protegerlo, es todo-comento sin mayor importancia para seguir caminando, pero de pronto recordó algo- aunque… yo debería ser quien pregunte qué pasa con Craig, ¿por qué al verlo lo llamo Thomas?

-…

\- ¿Por qué te quedas callada? Te desconozco Red-decía Token en un tonó burlón mientras continuaba su camino a paso lento.

-No, no es nada importante…

\- ¿Segura? Había escuchado hace tiempo de un chico muy cercado a Craig, algo así como una pareja.

-Mira, si quieres saberlo pregúntaselo a él, ¿ok?... además, ¿desde cuándo a ti te importa lo que él haga con su vida? ¡Todo este tiempo tuviste la manera de ponerte en contacto con él, con NOSOTROS!, pero nunca lo hiciste así que ahora no me vengas a preguntar cosas que no te incuben.

\- ¡Éramos niños Red! ¿Cómo esperaba que fuera a buscarlos?

\- ¿Y después? ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! ¡Convenciste a Stan de unirse a tu estúpido grupo!

-Red, ba-baja la voz….

\- ¿Si Stan estaba contigo porque nunca le preguntaste donde poder encontrarnos?... Clyde-de pronto la ruda expresión de la chica cambió, su mirada reflejada triste- Clyde siempre tuvo la esperanza de volver a ser ese grupo que solían ser, ¿sabes?...

-Red… lo siento, pero la resistencia se volvió mi responsabilidad y yo-

\- ¿Sabes qué? No quiero saber nada, el grupo se fue al carajo igual que este maldito mundo, además yo estoy aquí para verificar el pago y nada más, así que démonos prisa y terminemos con esto, ¿ok?

Después de eso Red se adelantó dejando a Token pensativo, intentando recordar aquellos años en los que él junto a Clyde y Craig se hacían llamar "mejores amigos" … fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ya no podía hacerlo, ya no podía recordar aquellos días junto a ellos.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad Craig y Tweek habían logrado avanzar por la ciudad sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, de hecho, ahora mismo se encontraban cruzando un pequeño túnel que conectaba con otro edificio justo delante de ellos.

-Este túnel… ¿lo usas para contrabando? -preguntó el rubio atreviéndose por fin a iniciar conversación.

-Sí-contesto el otro con esa voz nasal y monótona que tenía.

\- ¿Cosas… ilegales?

-Algunas veces.

-Y… ¿Ya has pasado a un "niño" de contrabando?

-No, es la primera vez- respondió un tanto fastidiado, la verdad es que no le gustaba hablar y mucho menos con desconocidos, estaba a punto de pedirle que continuara como lo habían hecho hasta ahora: en silencio, pero entonces recordó que él también tenía ciertas dudas así que continuo con el juego de preguntas que había comenzado el chico- Por cierto ¿qué pasa contigo y Token?

\- ¿Eh? Bueno, no lo sé… es, mi amigo, supongo.

-Tú amigo, ¿no? -dijo de manera sarcástica- eres amigo del líder de la resistencia. Por favor, ¿Qué tienes, quince?

\- ¡Agh! T-te estoy respondiendo de manera sincera-comento algo irritado el ojiverde para luego lanzar un suspiro y continuar-conoció a mis padres… él y su familia me han estado cuidando… al menos antes- dijo con cierta tristeza. Craig únicamente lo miro sin decir nada- Y por cierto tengo diecisiete, ¡no soy un niño, como tú y tu novia piensan!... como si pudieran llevarme tanto.

Craig rio levemente ante el comentario.

-Bueno Red tiene 22 y yo 23, y contrario a lo que piensas-respondió imitando el tonó del chico- es mi prima.

-Oh, lo-lo siento…

-Como sea, realmente no me importa que piensen cuando nos ven juntos- comento mientras se encogía de hombros- ¿Y dónde están tus padres?

\- ¿Realmente es difícil imaginarlo?… murieron hace mucho tiempo, tenía 4 años cuando paso.

-Y en vez de seguir en la escuela decidiste huir y unirte a la resistencia. ¿verdad?

-Agh… mi-mira, si lo que quieres es saber por qué tienes que pasarme de contrabando, desde este momento te aviso que no te lo diré.

\- ¿Quieres saber la mejor parte de mi trabajo? – decía Craig mientras se giraba a mirarlo a los ojos. Tweek se detuvo sin saber que decir- No tengo que saber por qué, además para ser honesto me importa un carajo lo que Token y tú estén tramando mientras me paguen.

-Pu-pues Bien, me parece perfecto- comentaba Tweek entre molesto y asustado.

-Bien…

Después de eso ambos continuaron sin decir palabra, subieron un par de escaleras hasta llegar al último piso de un pequeño edificio donde caminaron por un largo pasillo, una vez llegaron a la última puerta, entraron.

-Llegamos- comentaba el ojiazul mientras abría la puerta para luego cerrarla tras entrar el rubio.

Al entrar los ojos verdes de Tweek se encontraron con una pequeña habitación de lo que antes parecía ser un departamento. En ella había un par de muebles viejos y una ventana que iluminaba el lugar, supuso que ese era el punto de encuentro para el par de contrabandistas, pensó en preguntarle, pero se dio cuenta que este ya se encontraba acostado sobre uno de los sillones del lugar con los ojos cerrados.

-Ugh… ¿Qué haces?

-Mato el tiempo-

-Ok… ¿qué se supone que haga yo?

-Estoy seguro que algo se te ocurrirá- contesto totalmente despreocupado sin intenciones de moverse o abrir los ojos.

Tweek se sintió totalmente incomodo, se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido para él, esperaba que el dueño al menos le invitara a sentarse o explicarle un poco sobre el lugar, pero mirando nuevamente de reojo al pelinegro se dio cuenta que este no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Bufó molesto y resignado mientras lo pasaba de largo.

-Ese chullo luce muy estúpido, estamos en verano, genio- dijo en un susurro para luego alejarse. Craig soltó una leve risa al escucharlo, luego se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

 _-Craig…-llamo un chico de cabello negro._

 _\- ¿Hm?_

 _\- ¿Podemos hablar?_

 _-Lo estamos haciendo…_

 _-…sí, tienes razón. Lo siento, olvide lo estúpido que soy._

 _-Yo no dije eso._

 _-Como sea, quería hablar contigo porque… bueno, en realidad quería despedirme._

 _-… ¿Qué?_

 _-Vengo a despedirme Craig, ya no quiero ser parte de esto._

 _\- ¿De esto? ¿Te refieres a tu familia? Por qué creí que eso éramos._

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes llamar familia a esto?_

 _-Oh, discúlpame ¿entonces como lo llamaría tú?_

 _-Somos unos malditos criminales Craig. Somos asesinos._

 _\- ¡Todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido para sobrevivir!_

 _\- ¡Pues prefiero morir antes de seguir con esto!_

 _-No seas un jodido marica Stan, ¡No me vengas con que ahora sientes culpa!_

 _\- ¡ES POR WENDY!_

 _-…_

 _-La perdí, la perdí porque soy un maldito criminal y buscaron lastimarme donde más me duele… yo soy el culpable y por respeto a ella y a mí, dejare todo esto, puede hacer cosas mejores._

 _-Stan, yo-_

* * *

 _-No quiero otro de tus comentarios sarcásticos Craig, gracias… como sea ya debo irme, solo quería despedirme antes de irme… no espero que entiendas mi decisión, pero… piensa que es lo que tu haría si en lugar de Wendy, alguien hubiera llegado a dispararle a Thomas, solo… piénsalo. Adiós._

-No… ¡no!, ¡e-espera! - Grito Craig para de inmediato abrir los ojos. Un sueño.

-Balbuceas mientras duermes… odio las pesadillas-comentaba el menor sentado desde uno de los sillones que daba directo a la venta.

-Sí, yo también- comentaba el pelinegro mientras se incorporaba para sentarse sobre el sillón, el cuarto estaba casi a oscuras, por lo que supuso que ya era de noche, se tomó un minuto para calmar su respiración, para luego mirar de reojo a Tweek.

-Sabes, nunca había estado tan cerca del exterior… ugh, bueno, es decir, sí, pero, no tan cerca como ahora… mira cuanta oscuridad hay…

-…- Craig no supo que decir así que dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia enfrente mientras se ponía de pie.

Ya era tarde y al parecer Red aún no llegaba, cosa que le preocupo y se preguntó si debería ir a buscarla, se propuso dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero entonces unas palabras por parte del rubio lo detuvieron.

\- "No puede ser peor ahí afuera" … ¿o sí?

El ojiazul al escuchar esto estuvo a punto de lanzar un comentario sarcástico y burlón contra el menor, pero al girarse pudo tonar como este se encontraba con la mirada perdida hacia la venta, como si hablar consigo mismo.

-No puede ser peor… ¿Cierto, Kenny?


End file.
